Thirty-Something Words
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: A series of one-shots, all based on prompt words. Ratings may vary. Fionna x Marshall Lee. (Fiolee) Rated T to be safe. You can send your own words to me so I can make more one-shots. .::. Word 24: Angel- There's an angel by my side... From now on and forever... .::. Word 19: Guitar- Fionna finds an acoustic guitar in Marshall Lee's closet.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: Hello there! :D**

**My name is Magnum. DeluxeMagnum. I see that people really want to see Fionna x Marshall Lee stuff. So I am here to deliver!**

**But, this list and idea is based off of ' Halfchan '! :D Her old name was' TheHalfmetalAlchemist '.**

**She is the genius behind this! Check her out!**

**Anyway, many people are sick of Fionna x Marshall Lee stories, one-shots, etc. Too bad they'll have to see this. xD**

**Now each word bases on the topic of the one-shot from the list below.**

**From each word on the list is an one-shot. Very basic. And you can send me one word in Private Messaging (PM) or in the reviews! :D**

**Below, I've made 'sent' section below the original lists. Your name will be there if you give me REALLY good words.**

**You can also request which one-shot you want to see. Just review or PM me! ^_^**

**I'll try my best to update twice a week or more. Depends on the ideas I get and productive I am! And also the pace of the other stories I'm working on! **

**And some one-shots here is going to vary in length. Some will be long, some will not.**

**And since this is a challenge, I must use the words on here and cannot change them.**

**Which is going to be hard...**

**Teh List!**

**Bold**: Written

*****: Posted)

_Italic_: Not written, but thought out.

(Note: I'm not going in order.)

List Updated: 4/3/13

My prompt words are...

1. ***Flower**  
2. Candy  
3. Garden  
4.** *Voice**  
5. Face  
6. Dance  
7. Winter  
8. Comfort  
9. Sometimes  
10. Hair  
11. ***Unexpected**  
12. ***Valentine**  
13._ Red_  
14. ***Tears**  
15. _Sickness_  
16. Opposites  
17. ***Hurt**  
18. Joke  
19. ***Guitar**  
20. Hat  
21.** *Sunlight w/ Butt**  
22. Smile  
23.** *Butt w/ Sunlight**  
24. ***Angel**  
25. ***Human**  
26. ***Passion**  
27. *******Flying**  
29. Heart  
30. _Dress  
_31. _Fear_

* * *

The 'Sent' Section:

32. ***Blush** (sent by rainbowmainia)  
33. ***Wet** (sent by rainbowmainia)

* * *

**Now if you don't like this stuff, check my profile out to one that selects to your taste. I have a major story project, ' Thrown Into the Land of Ooo '. Yep. I'm that guy if you didn't know.**

**Thanks and enjoy the Fionna x Marshall Lee fluff! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: 1: Flower

**A/N: Ah... yes... the first chapter of my challenge. This one is pretty short, but enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Prompt Word #1: Flower**_

_**Marshall Lee compares Fionna to the beauty of a flower.**_

The beautiful plains were very peaceful as the winds blew across the grass planted into the grass. In one swift motion, the wind traveled through the grass into the flower patch.

"Beautiful... isn't it Fionna?" Marshall Lee said as he had a daisy in his hands.

"Yeah... it is..." Fionna said as she looked at the delicate daisy in the Vampire King's hands.

All of the sudden, Marshall Lee scrunched the flower in his hands.

Fionna winced at Marshall Lee's sudden move and looked at him with wide eyes.

"But it's sad to see things so small and beautiful... just fall apart." Marshall Lee said softly as the flower petals fell down slowly to the ground.

"And I don't want you to fall apart, Fionna." Marshall Lee said, still in the soft voice, as he looked up to Fionna. "I... like you..."

Fionna looked at Marshall Lee and blushed madly.

"I... um... like you too, Marshall..." Fionna stuttered out, looking onto the ground.

"Lift that pretty face up, Fionna." Marshall Lee said, lifting Fionna's chin up. "Your eyes are too wondrous and beautiful for the ground to see."

Fionna blushed harder as the Vampire King got closer to Fionna.

"Fionna..." Marshall Lee said as his lips got closer to hers. "I... love...-"

"Fionna!" Marshall Lee's voice rang out. "Wake up!"

"Ugh... huh?" Fionna asked out loud as she opened her eyes.

"You were knocked out by falling so hard, Fionna." Marshall Lee said, floating by her side.

"Huh? Ow!" Fionna said in pain, holding her hand to her bandaged head.

Fionna came to see Marshall Lee's living room, lying on the floor with a pillow comforting her hurting head.

"What-what happened?" Fionna asked as she looked around.

"You slipped and fell on a rock." Marshall Lee said. "It wasn't that much, but you got knocked out COLD."

Marshall Lee then saw a tint of red in Fionna's face.

"Fionna, are you sick?" Marshall Lee asked. "You look uncomfortable..."

"It... it's nothing Marshall..." Fionna said, looking down, blushing again.

Marshall Lee raised his eyebrow and shook off his curiosity,

"If you say so, Fionna." Marshall Lee said as he floated higher. "Rest a while here if you like. Your head's in pretty bad shape."

"Um... al-alright..."

* * *

**A/N: Remember that you can request words!**


	3. Chapter 3: 11: Unexpected

**A/N: Here's another short one-shot and I thank ' rainbowmainia ' and a Guest for reviewing!**

**And the archive here is PACKED with Fiolees!**

**The follows and favorites motivated me to make another one! Here it is! :D**

* * *

_**Prompt Word #11: Unexpected**_

_**Fionna seems a bit moody. Marshall Lee thinks something is wrong and asks Fionna what it is. The answer was something he never expects.**_

"Fionna." Marshall Lee said as he floated close to the human heroine. "Is something wrong?"

"No..." Fionna said, sitting on the floor, her knees brought up to her chest.

"Clearly something is wrong, Fionna." Marshall Lee said, floating around her. "You can tell me, I won't say anything about it."

"No... it... it's just that..."

"Hmm? Is what?" Marshall Lee asked.

"It's nothing much Marshall... Really... Nothing..."

Marshall Lee looked down at Fionna and sighed a little. When will she tell?

"Alright, let's go do something." Marshall Lee said, floating really close again.

"No... I really don't feel like it..." Fionna replied, curling her arms around her legs.

Marshall Lee now knew something was up and it was bugging Fionna.

"Tell me, Fionnnaaa..." Marshall Lee said in a sing-songy tone.

"Marshall... look..." Fionna said looking up at the Vampire King. "I'm just..."

Marshall Lee patiently waited for what Fionna had to say.

"I'm on my period..." Fionna said, looking down at the floor, her face turning a bright crimson.

Marshall Lee stayed stationary in the air and didn't utter a word.

Turning a bit crimson on his own, Marshall Lee softly replied, "Oh... okay..."

"Uh... See you tomorrow..." Marshall Lee said, slowly floating out of Fionna's home, the Tree House.

"Yeah... tomorrow Marshall... See you tomorrow..."

* * *

**A/N: I think a conversation something like this would happen sometime or later. xD**

**Right? :D**

**Well... Anyways, thanks so much for reading the one-shots I'm writing!**

**Also, you can send me words for more one-shots!**

**I'll try my best to update since I have to work on my other stories. Specifically ' Thrown Into the Land of Ooo ' and ' This Feeling is Love. '**

**Why not check them out while I make more Fionna x Marshall Lee fluff? :3**

**Take care everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: 21 & 23: Sunlight & Butt

**A/N: Whew... This was hard to kind of write. When I was focused to work on one word, I wrote other one-shots for other words... So in the end, I combined two words into a single one-shot.**

**And I think I kind of rushed this...**

**Yeah... I did alright...**

**This was requested by ' rainbowmainia ' for the word 'Butt'. :D**

**I think I have to come back to this to re-edit.**

**Big time.**

* * *

_**Prompt Word# 21 & 23: Sunlight & Butt**_

**_Fionna makes something Marshall Lee hasn't felt in a very long time. And Marshall Lee's humanly senses trickle in his heart._**

"C'mon Fionna, tell me where we're going!" Marshall Lee asked Fionna as she directed the way by holding hands.

Marshall Lee wore a blindfold and a long cloak to help him cover from the sun. Fionna giggled and brought Marshall to a giant white tent she set up herself.

"Can I take them off?" Marshall Lee asked, pointing to the blindfold.

"No, not just yet, Marshy!" Fionna said.

"Marshy?" Marshall Lee thought to himself. "What's going on?"

"Okay, open them!" Fionna said.

Marshall Lee took off his blindfold to see himself in a white tent.

Grass was on the ground along with a tree laid underneath the white fabric.

"Huh?" Marshall Lee said looking around. "What's going on?"

"Stick your hands out, Marshall!"

Pulling his hands out from under his cloak, he suddenly felt warmth to his skin and looked up at the white tent. The sun's heat went through the tent onto his vampire skin. He didn't feel any pain what so ever.

"Do you like it, Marshall?" Fionna asked.

Marshall Lee haven't felt the heat of the sunlight of the long time. He looked down at his hands in surprised and stared up.

"You-you did this for me, Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked, facing towards Fionna.

"Yeah... I really didn't know if this would work or not..." Fionna said, her hand behind her head.

"Th-thanks Fionna!" Marshall Lee said looking up to the sun. "Wow... it's been a while..." he said as he took his cloak off.

"I also brought something!" Fionna said.

She turned around and walked towards the tree. A small basket was at the root of the tree and Marshall Lee floated over.

Fionna bent over to the basket, sticking her butt up to the air.

Marshall Lee forced himself not to stare and looked down at the ground, glancing up a few times. He turned a bit red as Fionna got on her knees with her hands in the basket.  
"I kind of made this." Fionna said as she got two plates out. Still bending over as she got them out.

Fionna then got a slice of red cake on each plate with a fork and handed to Marshall Lee.

"Here, Marshy." Fionna said with a smile, handing him the red cake.

"Thanks Fionna." Marshall Lee said as he accepted the plate.

"Yep." Fionna said.

As Marshall Lee floated down at the base of the tree, Fionna sat down next to him with her piece of cake. Marshall Lee brought the piece of cake to his fangs and sucked out the red of it.

"Do you like it, Marshall?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah, it's really good Fionna!" Marshall Lee said smiling to her. "And thanks so much for what you did here." Marshall Lee said looking up to the tent.

"It-it was nothing." Fionna said, blushing a little.

Fionna then slowly got closer to Marshall Lee and leaned into his shoulder. Marshall Lee looked to his sides to see Fionna smiling up at him.

Marshall Lee returned the smile and brought his arms around Fionna.

The two talked for hours, exchanging chatter.

**A few hours later...**

The sun set, leaving the sky a beautiful dark blue. Marshall Lee looked to his sides to see Fionna asleep on his shoulder.

The Vampire King smiled and looked at Fionna's face. Her face looked relaxed as she slept on.

Marshall Lee carefully laid Fionna on the ground, not wanting to wake her up. He then collected the empty plates, cleaning up what Fionna had done for him. As he finished up, Marshall Lee had the basket in his hand and floated over to sleeping Fionna.

"Hmm... How can I do this..." Marshall Lee said as he thought for possible ways to pick Fionna up.

Marshall Lee softly grabbed Fionna and placed her in his arms. Trying to reach the basket, he moved Fionna to his shoulder, her butt next to his face.

As Marshall Lee finished cleaning up, he exited out the tent onwards to Fionna's home.

"Glob... it's so... big..." Marshall Lee said as he glanced at Fionna's rear time to time.

Fionna softly breathed and slept on as Marshall Lee brought her home.

* * *

**A/N: Dirty dirty Marshall...**

**And is it rushed? Is it not?**

**Please tell me! I'll go back to it as soon as possible. :D**

**And check out my other stories since I really won't work on this until Valentines Day! **

**A special!**

**Well, anywho, thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: 12: Valentine

_**Prompt Word #12- Valentine**_

_**Marshall Lee wants to give Fionna a small gift of how special and important she is in his life. Someone also has the same thing in mind...**_

"Valentine..." Marshall Lee thought to himself as he floated around his house. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Marshall Lee shrugged off the human tradition from his head, looking down at a small heart necklace in his hands.

The necklace had little chains chained together, hold a small metal heart, which had encrusted red rubies, blue sapphires, and diamonds in the small metal heart.

"Will you be my Vaaleentiinee?..." Marshall Lee sang, floating across his living room. "I want to make you miiine..."

Marshall Lee chuckled at his own little song and then sighed, looking down at the beautiful necklace.

"I just want Fionna to have a little reminder of how special she is to me..." Marshall Lee thought as the twirled the long chain between his fingers.

"But how should I say it to her?..." Marshall Lee thought some more. " 'Happy Valentine's Day? ' "

Marshall Lee stayed stationary in the air and finally made a decision.

"I'll give it to her..."

Marshall Lee then grabbed a black cloak to shield himself from the sun.

Opening the door to exit his black house, the swamp gurgled behind him. Marshall Lee then pulled the cloak over his head and ventured into the sunlight.

Off to Fionna's house.

**A few minutes later...**

Marshall Lee arrived at the Tree House, Fionna and Cake's home, and knocked on the door.

***knock* *knock* *knock***

"Hello? Anybody home?" Marshall Lee asked, knocking on the door, putting up with his cloak so he wouldn't get burned.

A few seconds passed before someone answered the door. Cake.

"Huh? Marshall? Hey, how's it going?" Cake said, greeting Marshall Lee.

"Going well, Cake annnnd... is Fionna in?" Marshall Lee asked.

"No, not right in the moment. Fifi went to the Candy Kingdom and- Hey! Where you going?" Cake called after Marshall Lee, who was floating away.

"That vampire doesn't have any manners..." Cake said, shaking her head. "Well, Marshall's Marshall!"

"Candy Kingdom?" Marshall Lee thought as he floated high in the sky. "Why would she be there?"

**Less than a minute later...**

Marshall Lee floated down from above into the Candy Kingdom, looking around the town to see if he could spot Fionna from the Candy People.

Floating above the Candy People and around the candy houses, Marshall Lee couldn't find Fionna anywhere.

"Glob... where is she?" Marshall Lee asked himself.

"Marshall Lee!" a familiar male voice called out.

Prince Gumball waved up at floating Marshall Lee.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Prince Gumball said as Marshall Lee floated down.

"Gumball, have you seen Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked to the candy prince.

"My, not very good with greetings, are we?" Prince Gumball asked.

"Just tell me where she is..." Marshall Lee said.

"She left some time ago... with some... thing..." Prince Gumball replied, trying to think back on events. "I don't know the details... I had to deal with royal junk."

Marshall Lee suddenly thrusted into the sky and began an intense search for Fionna.

**A few hours later...**

A few hours had passed, leaving Marshall Lee a little bit frustrated as he couldn't find the human heroine.

The sun had just set, leaving the land of Aaa in the cool dark of the night.

Sighing, Marshall Lee gave up and flew upwards, towards the swamp where he lived. As Marshall Lee flew over the trees, something below caught his eyes.

The figure below had a white hat, a green backpack, and blue clothes.  
It could only be one special person.

Fionna.

"Fionna!" Marshall Lee said, as he floated down towards her. "Fionna!"

"Huh?" Fionna said, looking up from the forest to see Marshall Lee floating down.

"Fionna, I finally found you!" Marshall Lee said.

"I-I was looking for you too!" Fionna said as Marshall Lee floated a few inches from the ground. "I was looking everywhere!"

"Hmm? Why is that?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Well... I-I-I-just..." Fionna stuttered, turning a bit shade of pink.

"I... just wanted to give you this!..." Fionna said, holding her hand out.

On her hand was a heart shaped metal necklace with brilliant platinum glazed over the heart.

"You're very important in my life, Marshall! I really wanted to give you this because of what you did!..."

Marshall Lee took the platinum necklace and a warm smile slowly grew.

"I-I also wanted to give you something too, Fionna." Marshall Lee said, taking out the necklace he was looking at earlier.

"You... do?" Fionna asked.

"Yes, Fionna." Marshall Lee said, still smiling the warm smile and handed Fionna the beautiful necklace of red rubies, blue sapphires, and studded with diamonds.

"You are too very important in my life..."

"Oh... thanks..." Fionna said, accepting the necklace, blushing and smiling, looking onto the ground.

Marshall Lee also tried his best to look at Fionna without looking away.

"Th-thanks Marshall..." Fionna said, looking up at Marshall Lee, putting the necklace on.

"No... thank you Fionna." Marshall Lee said. "I really wouldn't know where I would be without you..." he said, putting his own special necklace on.

Fionna then suddenly hugged Marshall Lee, her bunny hat ears striking his face.

"No... thank YOU, Marshall." Fionna said softly.

Marshall Lee smiled and warmly hugged Fionna.

"We all have something to be very thankful of... You're one of them..." Marshall Lee whispered as the full moon bloomed from behind the clouds.

The two beautiful necklace hearts clashed, making a small sound as Fionna and Marshall Lee hugged warmly.

* * *

**A/N: Ah yes... Valentine's Day... :3**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! ^-^**

**This was hard to write since ' Valentine's Day ' doesn't exist in the land of Aaa.**

**So... what do you think of this one-shot?**

**Review please and remember that you can request word! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: 14: Tears

**A/N: Hello again! :D**

**This word, ' Tears ' was requested by ' fioleefan1000 ' !  
**

**It's very funny when I try to think of new one-shot ideas, it doesn't come to me very well! But if requested, I actually make-a-do!**

**And thank you for the reviews! ALL of them! I read each of them and think of how I should change my writing so it's better!**

**Please review on what I should work on!**

**Thanks! ^^**

* * *

**_Prompt Word #14: Tears_**

**_Marshall Lee sees that Fionna is crying. But of what? She's a human heroine!_**

Fionna laid in her bed, facedown into her pillow in her pajamas.

From the window above her, Marshall Lee the Vampire King floated in her bedroom with his black cloak on to surprise Fionna.

He however changed his mind of scaring Fionna as sobs were heard from her pillow.

Marshall Lee floated in the air awkwardly as Fionna was crying. Knowing that he had to make sure she was okay, Marshall Lee took his cloak off and began to conversation.

"Uh... Hey Fionna." Marshall Lee greeted, floating above Fionna's bed. "You feeling alright?"

"He-hey Marshall..." Fionna managed to say between sniffs.

She then sat up in her bed with a blanket around her and shivered. Marshall Lee looked over at the pillow to see a giant puddle of salty tears residing on the pillow.

"You feeling alright?" Marshall Lee repeating as he floated low to eye to eye with Fionna.

Marshall Lee saw that her eyes were red from all the crying.

Fionna suddenly bursted into tears and went head first into the pillow, a stream of tears exploding from the pillow.

"Glob... What's wrong with her?" Marshall Lee asked himself in his thoughts as he scratched his head.

Marshall Lee hasn't seen Fionna, the human heroine, breakdown like this before. This should be something that was something very painful for her.

"Fionna..." Marshall Lee said, floating to a point so that he could have eye contact with Fionna.

Fionna lifted her face up to see Marshall Lee right in front of her.

"C'mon..." Marshall Lee said as he wiped the tears away from Fionna's eye. "You can tell me what the problem is and I'll see what I can do to help you." he said as he wiped the tears from Fionna's other eye.

"It... it hurts so much..." Fionna muttered as she sat up from the bed with a blanket around her.

"What hurts so much?" Marshall Lee asked.

My-my boobs!" Fionna cried out as she took the blanket off of her and pointed to her boobs.

"Ever since yesterday, they started to hurt!" Fionna said as she started to grope them. "They got worse every hour and..."

As Fionna was talking on, Marshall Lee's face grew to a shade of red and couldn't speak of what Fionna was doing.

"Fi-Fi-Fionna!" Marshall Lee managed to say.

"Huh?" Fionna asked, her hands still on her breasts.

"You... should ask that to Cake..." Marshall Lee said as looked down on the ground.

He clenched his nose to stop the bleeding of what he was witnessing.

"Yeah... I really didn't think about that..." Fionna said as she brought her thumb up to her chin.

"Thanks Marshall!" Fionna said in a cheery and jumped off the bed.

She jumped down the ladder and began to ask Cake.

"Cake! Cake!" Fionna's voice called out below. "My..."

As Fionna asked Cake what her problem was, Marshall Lee shook his head.

"Fi-Fionna..." Marshall Lee said in his thoughts. "Next time... you should think about what you're going to do..."

* * *

**A/N: Another... ' Unexpected '...**

**Like? No like?**

**I love making Marshall Lee uncomfortable like that. It's so fun! :3**

**Please review and remember that you can request words! They help me a ton!**

**And ANY words! Such as ' Paper ' and things like that. But just because it's a word, doesn't mean I can make a one-shot of it!**

**Thanks and have a nice day/night! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: 32: Blush

**A/N: This was requested by ' rainbowmainia '! :D The word ' Blush '. **

**Remember that you can send your own unique words! ' Swimming ' is nice, but I do have a word that is associated with water.**

**If you would like to read it, I would gladly publish it soon!**

**Anyway, this was a short one. Just at 300 words.**

**But, thank you so much for reading! It means a lot! :3**

* * *

**_Prompt Word #32: Blush_**

**_ A short little trip makes it awkward for Fionna, the human heroine and Marshall Lee, the Vampire King..._**

Fionna and Marshall Lee traveled through the thick forests, the trees enveloping the ground and towering over them.

Marshall Lee wore his black cloak just in case the sun made an appearance. As Fionna was running, away from him, laughing, Marshall Lee followed by floating by her, laughing also.

"You can't get me Marshall!" Fionna said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh really?" Marshall Lee said, smirking.

Marshall Lee floated high up above the trees and rocketed towards the direction of Fionna to gain distance from her and landed on the ground again.

Fionna looked confused from a distance as she looked for Marshall Lee.

"Over here!" Marshall Lee said, waving.

Fionna spun around and spotted Marshall Lee, smiling and waving. She began to run after him at full speed.

As Fionna was closing in on him, Marshall Lee simply floated backwards watching Fionna running towards him.

Fionna then suddenly tripped over a rock and fell towards Marshall Lee, who was a few feet away from her.

Fionna fell on top of Marshall Lee, her legs between the knee of the Vampire King. Marshall Lee fell down to the ground with a grunt as Fionna fell down on top of him and now was face to face with each other, mere inches away from interlocking lips.

Fionna and Marshall Lee both grew a shade of red by being so close to each other.

Fionna immediately backed away and fell on her butt as she knew that they almost kissed.

"Uh..." Fionna said, her face a bright red and looking to the ground.

"Yeah..." Marshall Lee said, a shade of red on his own.

Fionna and Marshall Lee couldn't look each other in the eyes after what had just happened. But with time, this small incident would be gone, but not forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: :3 Well, what do you think?**

**Please review on what you would like to read next and your opinions on my writing, the one-shots and stuff!**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: 27: Flying

**A/N: And here's another chapter for you lovelies!**

**Since it is break, I can't go at this pace next week!**

**Seems like I have to stick with one update a week... :(**

**But that doesn't stop you guys right? :D**

**I'll try to update by the end of this week again!**

* * *

**_Prompt Word #27: Flying_**

**_Marshall Lee 'teaches' Fionna how to fly._**

"Have you ever flown, Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked as he was laying down next to Fionna on a hill.

The moon has been up for a while, the warm evening making a perfect night for stargazing. Marshall Lee and Fionna had been lying on the hill for hours ever since the sun went down.

"Fly?..." Fionna asked, her finger to her chin. "Hmm... Well... is being thrown into the air count?"

"No, it doesn't" Marshall Lee replied.

"Then no, I never have." Fionna said, looking at Marshall Lee. "Why do you ask Marshall?" Fionna asked.

Marshall Lee threw a smirk that turned into a smile. "Do you want to fly?"

"What? You can do that?!" Fionna exclaimed.

"I ' can '..." Marshall Lee said, as the small smile spread across his face.

"Teach me Marshall!"

"Okay, but you have to cover your eyes." Marshall Lee said.

As soon as he did that, Fionna quickly covered her eyes to learn the ability of flight.

"Now..." Marshall Lee said as he grabbed Fionna.

"Huh?"

Marshall Lee suddenly thrusted up into the air, flying up at an incredible speed, above the tall trees of the forests into the clouds.

"Ack!" Fionna cried in surprise.

Tear formed at her eyes as the wind slammed into her eyes, Marshall Lee flying fast up into the air.

Marshall Lee suddenly slowed, Fionna still safe in his arms. Above the clouds, the winds very chilly.

"Marshall what did you do that for?!" Fionna asked.

"For you to ' fly ', Fionna. To take you above the skies" Marshall Lee replied. "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Heh, you tricked me!" Fionna said, playfully slugging Marshall Lee in the arm.

Marshall Lee positioned Fionna in a bridal position and leaned a little back, so that Fionna could get comfortable.

Fionna squirmed around a little, trying to get comfortable. Finally, she did, putting her head on Marshall Lee's chest.

The bright moon shined from the clothes onto Marshall Lee and Fionna.

"Look at that..." Fionna said. "The moon's so beautiful..."

"Yeah, isn't it?" Marshall Lee said, floating backwards in the sky. "Sometimes I come up here and just relax..."

The puffy clouds rolled beneath Marshall Lee and Fionna as the cool air swiftly breezed past them.

Marshall Lee suddenly felt weight press into his chest. It was Fionna. She was snoring softly as she was leaning into him.

"Seemed like she got a little tired..." Marshall Lee said, smiling.

Fionna fell asleep on Marshall Lee's chest where he began to play with Fionna's blonde hair sticking out of her hat.

"Night Fionna..." Marshall Lee said as he continued to fly through the air. "Good night..."

* * *

**A/N: Flying... Have you thought about it?**

**And please review your opinions! :3**

**I would love to know your thoughts on it!**

**And I have a few stories that are different than this if you're interested. Check 'em out! x3**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: 33: Wet

**A/N: Well, it's been a while.**

**Hopefully, you guys are still here! :D**

**I apologize for such a stall for the updates!**

**This word was requested by ' rainbowmainia '. The word 'Wet'.**

**Now this one-shot isn't like other ones where they'll be awkward and all...**

**I'm not going to spoil it, so read on!**

* * *

_**Prompt Word #33: Wet**_

_**Marshall Lee and Fionna get caught up in a rainstorm while adventuring out.**_

Marshall Lee and Fionna laughed as they were having an amazing time riding the wild dragons of Aaa. The wind flew through the hairs of the human heroine and Vampire King as they flew over the trees and many other types of terrain.

The dragons then passed a high cliff mountain, where Marshall Lee and Fionna jumped off.

"Whoa, that was fun!" Fionna said, laughing.

"Yeah, it was!" Marshall Lee said, laughing in agreement. "Huh?"

Marshall Lee noticed a giant gray cloud tumbling across the sky, forming above them. The monstrous cloud was moving very fast towards them.

"Hey, Fionna." Marshall Lee said. "I think we should get off the mountain." Marshall Lee suggested as Fionna took notice of the gray cloud.

She nodded in agreement and walked down with Marshall Lee following behind her.

Gusts of wind picked up, ramming Marshall Lee and Fionna to the sides of the mountain.

"Ahh!" Fionna said, the wind picking her up.

Fionna tripped, almost toppling from the cliff of the mountain. If the Vampire King wasn't there, Fionna would've met an ugly fate.

Marshall Lee caught Fionna in his arms, floating off from the mountain.

"You alright?" the Vampire King asked as he carried Fionna.

"Um... Yeah..." Fionna said, blushing looking up at Marshall Lee.

The wind tossed his hair around, making him drop-dead gorgeous.

Then a raindrop hit Fionna in the face.

Fionna blinked in surprise as the cold drop of water started to stream from the skies. She looked up to see raindrops starting to fall down.

"No need to worry... It'll just be a drizzle. I think..." Marshall Lee said, unsure of what the rainfall will be like.

He slowly began to float down to the ground where he could safely place Fionna.

Suddenly, the rate of rainfall increased in a matter of seconds, drenching Marshall Lee and Fionna in a large volume of water.

"Well... A HEAVY drizzle." Marshall Lee said, as the water started to soak him.

Marshall Lee finally landed on the ground, gently placing Fionna on the dirt ground. As he did, Fionna tripped on nothing, right into the wet mud below her.

"Ack!" Fionna squeaked as she fell over into the mud.

***SPLOOSH***

Fionna sat up, drenched in mud from head to toe.

The entire field at the base of the mountain was a mud haven, where little water would make a mud hole, big as a football field.

Marshall Lee began to chuckle to see Fionna with a very shocked face.

"Liking the mud, Fionna?" Marshall Lee teased. "It seems to like you."

Fionna threw a mud ball at Marshall Lee, hitting him in the chest.

The mud exploded all over his red checkered shirt, covering him in mud now.

"Mud fits you too, Marshall." Fionna said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, so you want to play?" Marshall Lee said, wiping the mud off of himself. "We'll play a game..."

Marshall Lee then began to scoop mud up, packing it well in his hands. As he looked up, he saw Fionna beginning to throw her mud balls.

The mud balls exploded on his face and arms, the wet dirt covering him once again.

Marshall Lee countered by using his body to make a wave of mud. He slid by using his side, making a wave right towards Fionna.

Fionna got engulfed with the mud, covering her completely.

"Take that!" Marshall Lee said, starting to wipe mud off himself again.

The rain continued to fall, clearing the place where Fionna was.

The place where Fionna was suddenly exploded, the human heroine bursting out from the mud.

Before Marshall Lee could even react, Fionna tackled Marshall Lee in the gut, knocking both of them to the ground once again.

Marshall Lee landed with a grunt on his back, where his line of sight stared into the sky. Some lucky raindrops hit the eye of the Vampire King, where he squinted to lessen the chance of the water getting into his eyes. Fionna came into his view, her mud covered face blocking the rain.

"Take... THAT." Fionna said, sitting on top of Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee chuckled as Fionna grew a small smile on her face.

The rain continued to fall from the sky, cleaning the mud off from Fionna and Marshall Lee again.

It was Round 2.

* * *

**A/N: And that is 'Wet', folks!**

**Please review on what you thought on!**

**The next chapter may be up tomorrow, but no promises. The next chapter is another word requested by ' fioleefan1000 ', the word 'Voice' !**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: 4: Voice

**A/N: And hullo again!**

**I'm happy to say that I enjoyed working on this one!**

**The word 'Voice' requested by ' fioleefan1000 '!**

**This one-shot is a song fiction, which means there is a song in here! **

**Organized lyrics will be at the bottom of the page in case you're wondering!**

**Thanks and read on!**

**I present you, 'Voice' !**

* * *

_**Prompt Word #4: Voice**_

_**Marshall Lee invites Fionna over to his house to hang out. Marshall Lee then gets out his bass, and plays. And then Fionna makes a suggestion of what the Marshall Lee would sing.**_

Marshall Lee invited Fionna over to his home in the swamp. After some time of fooling around, Marshall Lee grabbed his bass and begins to play. As he finishes a song, Fionna's mind becomes curious if Marshall Lee could sing about anything.

"I really don't know what to say..." Marshall Lee sang, playing a few chords on his red axe-shaped bass guitar. "But... When can I take you away?"

Marshall Lee finished the song he had made up on a spot with his head tilted low, playing all the strings on the bass slowly. He was floating above the floor about a few feet, same as usual.

Fionna clapped, applauding Marshall Lee's small performance.

"Ah, thank you! Thank you!" Marshall Lee said, making small little bows.

"Marshall?" Fionna asked as Marshall Lee tilted his head back up.

"Yes?" Marshall Lee asked, looking towards Fionna.

"You can sing about... almost everything... Right?"

Marshall Lee gave a little thought on what he was going to answer the question with.

"Er... Yeah..." Marshall Lee said, floating at an angle so that his back was horizontal with the floor. "I can sing about almost everything. Why do you ask?"

"I want to hear you sing about something." Fionna said, putting her both of her hands under her chin.

"Oh, what is it?" Marshall Lee asked. "I always like a challenge."

"I don't think you'll know much about it though..." Fionna said. "It might make you feel-"

"Nah, that really won't be a problem." Marshall Lee said, 'sitting' back up in the air. "Hit me."

"Sing about..." Fionna said, looking up at the ceiling. "Love..."

Fionna looked back down to Marshall Lee and smiled. "Can you do it?"

"Uh..." Marshall Lee said, not knowing that a girl that slays evil without remorse would request a word like that. "Yeah, I can."

Marshall Lee positioned his red axe-shaped bass to a comfortable playing position and began to play a few chords.

"My heart beats faster when I lay my eyes on you, my brain goes numb and spills out my darkest truths," Marshall Lee sang.

"This feeling is strange to me, I don't know whaaat to do." Marshall Lee continued to sing, looking up at Fionna time to time.

"I want to keep that smile on your face, that will always make my day, I'll give up my life, for yoooooou."

Marshall Lee continued to play chords, seeming to have more lyrics stored.

"Your eyes are like precious gems, too beautiful to spend, I'll never leave your side, never to say goodbye, and every time you look at me and when I look at you, this feeeeling..." Marshall Lee sang. "Is looove..."

Marshall Lee still continued to play, smiling up at Fionna in which she responded with a smile with a little bit of tint in her face.

"And remember the words I say, I don't want you to go away, I'll always be there for yoooou."

Marshall Lee finished his song by playing all the strings slowly once again, accomplishing Fionna's challenge this time.

"Challenge... Completed..." Marshall Lee said, sticking out his tongue.

"Tha-that was really good." Fionna stuttered little as she looked at the ground time to time.

"Why, thank you very much Fionna! Marshall Lee said, grinning.

"Marshall, I-" Fionna began to say, but was interrupted by a loud vibration.

"You feel that?" Marshall Lee said. "That might be a monster! Let's go!"

Marshall Lee flew off in excitement as the vibration ensued. Fionna quickly gathered her thoughts and grabbed her equipment on the way out.

What Fionna wanted to ask was if he had the feelings for her... As she heard that people who sing, sing from the bottom of their hearts, expressing them truely...

This may be a question that may never get answered.

* * *

**A/N: Is it depressing?**

**A little sad? ... **

**Well, no little lovey dovey stuff here, sorry...**

**I'm guessing some of you didn't like that ending.**

**And I would like to thank each and every one of you reading my story! :3**

**Please review on what you thought and remember that you can request words of your own or from the list.**

**Thank you and have have a nice day! :D**

* * *

**SONG:**

**For You** _By: DeluxeMagnum69_

**My heart beats faster when I lay my eyes on you**

**My brain goes numb and spills out my darkest truths**

**This feeling is strange to me, I don't know whaaat to do**

**I want to keep that smile on your face, that will always make my day, I'll give up my life, for yoooooou**

_***chord gap***_

**Your eyes are like precious gems, too beautiful to spend**

** I'll never leave your side, never to say goodbye **

**And every time you look at me and when I look at you, this feeeeling... is looove...**

_***chord gap***_

**And remember the words I say, I don't want you to go away, I'll always be there for yoooou...**


	11. Chapter 11: 25: Human

**A/N: A week update as promised! :D**

**LouieVuitton's word was, 'Regret', exposing and explaining a little bit of Marshall Lee's past.**

**So, 'Human', was the closest thing on the list, and LoueVuitton requesting it in the process!**

**And I see that FionnaAndCakeLuvva requested about Fionna being pregnant... I don't think it'll be in 'Thirty-Something Words', BUT I can start a new story of that plot and give it a try! But I need to finish a few short stories before I start something new! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Prompt Word #25: Human**_

_**Watching a trilogy of one of Fionna's favorite movies, Marshall Lee and Fionna finished the first two. Fionna then tries to find Part Three, but finds something else.**_

Fionna and Marshall Lee were watching a movie, Part II of the Heat Signature Series to be exact. Using Beema to watch the movie, a device was plugged into Beema's back, giving the two viewers Marshall Lee and Fionna a much better view of the movie.

The movie had just ended, showing ' To Be Continued ' subtitles in bold white letters.

"That was a good movie, right?" Fionna asked as the credits began to scroll.

"Yeah... You can say that." Marshall Lee said, looking towards Fionna. "It actually wasn't that bad."

Earlier, in the movie, the crew in the submarine was panicking about the 'heat signatures' of the enemy being hidden, off of their radar. Being exposed, they were under attack. Marshall Lee chuckled at that part, finding it very stupid.

"And that was just Part Two!" Fionna said with glee as she looked to her side to get Part III of the 'Heat Signature' series.

It wasn't there.

"That's funny..." Fionna said, puffing her cheeks up a little as he didn't find the tape.

She then got off of the floor and stood up, stretching. In Marshall Lee's house, furniture there was unsuitable for Fionna, the comfy-looking couches being hard as a rock in reality.

Fionna was sitting on the ground for the whole time, the closest thing to comfort in Marshall Lee's home. Finishing her stretching, Fionna walked over to a fairly large cardboard box, a box full of tapes.

"Part Three is somewhere in here..." Fionna said as she rummaged through the worn-out cardboard box full of tapes.

A few seconds passed before she found a suitable one.

"Weird..." Fionna said as she picked up a plain tape.

There wasn't any kind of title or any marking what-so-ever on the white paper label on the tape. The white paper was softly brown as dirt had tainted it. But it wasn't much of a problem.

"Part Three IS in there..." Fionna said as she looked down at the cardboard box. "Well... Let's see what this has in store for us..." Fionna said, looking at the plain tape in her hands.

Marshall Lee waited patiently as Fionna walked over to Beema.

Fionna then picked Beema up and ejected Part II of 'Heat Signature'. The tape slowly slid out of Beema's butt as Fionna took it out. Injecting the plain tape into Beema, the tape began to play.

The video at first was very blurred and had static. Soon, it focused, a burning city in flames and smoke filling the sky. Screams of people were heard as buildings collapsed and weird whistling noises were continuing. Destruction littered the urban city, as a huge explosion knocked the cameraman onto to the ground.

The grunt of the man was heard as the camera panned onto a group of people running away. Humans to be exact.

The man got up, shaking the camera violently as explosions ensued and vibrations of engines in the sky. The camera then pointed towards the sky, where massive planes were dropping giant odd things.

"They-they're humans!" Fionna exclaimed as the camera panned again to the humans running away.

The whistling noises soon got close, another explosion exploding.

"Can you believe this, Marshall?" Fionna asked, oblivious of the destruction continuing on in the tape.

"It's so-"

"Turn it off." Marshall Lee said as another explosion was heard from the sound of the 'movie'.

His eyes closed as the screaming continued, his eyes strained, as if he was remembering something horrible.

"What?" Fionna asked.

"I said, 'Turn it off'!" Marshall said, bursting out. "Please Fionna..."

Fionna quickly ejected the tape out of Beema's butt and looked towards Marshall Lee, who had his hands on his head.

"Ma-Marshall?" Fionna squeaked, never seeing Marshall Lee like this ever before.

The digital screen blooped back into a little device that was attached to Beema, Beema's face appearing back into her screen face.

"Were those... humans?" Beema asked, not knowing Marshall Lee was acting weird.

"Yes... yes they were..." Marshall Lee replied. "Ever since the war... These memories just slam me hard..."

"Th-the war?" Fionna asked. "The Great Mushroom War?'

"Yes, Fionna." Marshall Lee replied. "I was just a kid when the war broke out..."

"You were in the war? You were a human?" Fionna asked, a bit surprised. "Can you tell me about humans?"

Marshall Lee looked up at Fionna and closed his eyes.

He knew that she wouldn't stop asking since she was so keen what happened to the humans. Their kind.

Marshall Lee then floated over across the living room to his bedroom and came down a few seconds later. A small bag was in his.

He opened it and looked at Fionna.

"Fionna, yes I was a human once, but that was a long time ago... I won't tell you, but I'll show you..."

He took a pinch of the powder and scattered around Fionna, the beautiful purple colored powder slowly making Fionna drowsy. The last thing Fionna saw was saddened Marshall Lee's face, and then it went dark.

Fionna heard screams of her fellow humans, followed by explosions. Opening her eyes, the dark clouds of smoke filled the sky, as airplanes flew overheard.

"My-my people..." Fionna said softly as her people, humans, running past her.

Suddenly, a whistling sound was heard, Fionna still standing in the open.

"Get down!" a young voice said.

A young boy that was much smaller than Fionna tackled the human heroine to the ground.

An explosion exploded right beside them exploded as the bombs fell from the sky.

Fionna's vison was blurred, but made out the boy's characteristics. The boy had messy black hair and pointed ears, looking just like Marshall Lee.

"Hey, are you asking for a death wish?" the boy who looked like Marshall Lee asked. "We have to go!"

He grabbed Fionna's hands and began to run away from the open ground, where a bomb exploded.

Fionna awkwardly ran as the boy was much smaller then him. Now under a destroyed concrete building, the roar of gunships and airplanes flew above the boy and Fionna.

The boy was breathing heavily with sweat dripping from his head. The boy's skin was slightly green, just like Marshall.

"Ma-Marshall?" Fionna asked as the boy's expression went into confusion.

"You know my name?" young Marshall Lee asked, astonished.

Fionna's vision went black again, the explosion and roar of engines slowly disappearing away.

Fionna opened her eyes to see Beema's worried face and soon delight when Fionna fully opened her eyes.

"Marshall?" Fionna asked. "What was that?"

"That was an attack... Basically starting the war." Marshall Lee replied. "And Fionna..." Marshall Lee said, looking towards Fionna.

"You have to know that all humans aren't good at all." Marshall Lee said, sadness clearly in his eyes. "That was a war between humans, killing off each other."

"Humans killing each other off?" Fionna asked, a bit shocked about her kind. "Why did they start the war in the first place?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Fionna..." Marshall Lee said, closing his eyes. "And thinking about the past tears my heart into pieces... I only ask you that you never mention about this subject again... Please..."

"I won't, Marshall..." Fionna said.

"Thank you, Fionna." Marshall Lee said, a soft smile on his face, but it looked stained in sadness as he did. "You only have to understand that all humans aren't good, and in the end, they killed themselves."

* * *

**A/N: I know this just barely scratched Marshall Lee's memories, but again, I can write another story of more in depth of Marshall Lee's past!**

**So, if you guys would like, I start a story of Marshall's past and Fionna's pregnancy!**

**Interested? Please review if I should do it! :D**

**Thanks for reading! ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12: 17: Hurt

**A/N: Argh! Sorry for not updating!**

**Annnd, I have a new way of you, the readers, sending in words!**

**You take use the poll to request any word you want, but only 1! Sorry! But if you say that you want to choose 2, review that so I can change it ASAP!**

**The words that are requested are Passion and Angel and I'll do them really soon! They won't be in the polls since I'm writing them! Since there is Spring Break soon, I'll have a huge streak of almost a chapter a day. Sounds good? :3**

**And I'm trying to think of 'Kiss' and 'Wolf', you'll see it in the list if it goes through!**

**Also, please check out my other stories as I want critique! Preferably 'Thrown into the Land of Ooo', as it's my biggest story!**

* * *

_**Prompt Word #17: Hurt**_

_**She didn't mean to hurt him. She just didn't mean to. Now that it happened, she regrets it truly. But sometimes, it can just be something... different...  
**_

"Marshall?" Fionna asked, seeing the vampire on the ground.

The wooden floor was shattered, wooden pieces everywhere. Marshall Lee was in the hole that Fionna had done.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she didn't see him moving.

"MARSHALL!"

_Some time ago..._

_Fionna had come over to Marshall Lee's house a few hours ago to just hang out._

_In a conversation, Marshall Lee and Fionna were talking. _

_"Hey..." Marshall Lee said, looking over to Fionna._

_Marshall Lee was floating in the air, on his back. 'Laying' down, Marshall Lee had his hands behind his head in a relaxed position._

_"Hmm? What is it, Marshall?" Fionna asked, looking over to her friend._

_"Have you ever wondered how it would just... die... And come back?" Marshall Lee asked._

_"But you can't-" Fionna began to say._

_"Die, yeah, I know." Marshall Lee said. "But have you ever wondered how it would be, Fionna?"_

_Marshall Lee then stared at the ceiling of his house and said, "When I was mortal, I would always question about that..."_

_"Death and life are complicated things..." Fionna said._

_"And you don't seem to be effected by taking away lives!" Marshall Lee said, knowing that Fionna kills._

_"Hey buddy, I slay evil. EVIL!" Fionna said.  
_

_Marshall Lee chuckled in response._

_He then quickly teleported in a blink of an eye behind Fionna._

_"I'm evil, human..." Marshall Lee whispered into Fionna's ear._

_Fionna could feel the breath of the Vampire King down her neck._

_"Hai!" Fionna said, turning around._

_She did a high kick right on top of Marshall Lee's head._

_"Oof!" Marshall Lee said as Fionna's foot collided with his head._

_"Ow, Fionna..." Marshall Lee said, rubbing his head. "That actuall- Urk!"_

_Fionna kicked Marshall Lee downwards towards the ground, his head breaking the floor in the power of the kick._

_Marshall Lee laid still on the ground, not moving a muscle. Fionna suddenly realized what she had done._

_"Marshall?" Fionna asked, her eyes widen as she saw her friend. "Ma-Marshall?"_

To the present...

"MARSHALL!" Fionna screamed, running towards the Vampire King.

Marshall Lee was motionless, his eyes closed as if he was dead. Fionna checked his heartbeat and forehead but soon realized that Marshall Lee doesn't give off anything of life. He was always like this.

Fionna knew that she had hit too hard, but Marshall Lee was a vampire!

"Wake up, Marshy!" Fionna said, bringing his head onto her lap.

Marshall Lee was still, not giving any signs of life.

"How can this even happen?" Fionna questioned herself as she began to play with Marshall Lee's hair.

Fionna gave more thought and soon realized something. With a devious smile, Fionna leaned close to Marshall Lee's face.

"This might be one of his pranks..." Fionna thought as she began to slowly put her lips close to Marshall Lee's.

She knew Marshall Lee too well of his skill and pranks.

As Fionna drew closer, Marshall Lee opened his eyes a little and smiled.

"Helllooo, Fionna..." Marshall Lee said.

He then pecked a kiss on Fionna's close cheek and flew back.

Fionna just stood, flabbergasted what had just happened.

"You... kissed me!" Fionna said, her face bright red with her hand on the place Marshall Lee kissed.

"YOU were about to kiss me- Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked, seeing that Fionna was coming closer to him. "Fionna, you have the same eyes back when-"

***SMACK***

"Ouch, my cheek meat!" Marshall Lee said, massaging the place where Fionna hit him.

Fionna just started to breathe heavily and approached Marshall Lee.

"Fionna? Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked. "Fionna!"

***WHACK* *SMACK***

* * *

**A/N: This one-shot was a bit redundant... Is that a good word? I don't think so.  
**

**And remember that you can use the polls and review the words you want to read!**

**Check out my other stories, please! :3**

**Glob, I sound desperate.**


	13. Chapter 13: 26: Passion

**A/N: Day 1 of the attempt to try to update once a day!**

**Or maybe a twice a day. It depends on how productive I am.**

**' Passion ', sent by Skye Perez (Guest)! I'm also working on Angel.**

**Now, remember how I said that rating may change?**

**Well, here it is! xD**

* * *

_**Prompt Word #26: Passion**_

_**Fionna and Marshall Lee do it passionately.**_

_Fionna and Marshall Lee's lips were interlocked, kissing passionately as the two expressed their love for each other. Fionna was on top of Marshall Lee, her legs between Marshall Lee's body._

_Marshall Lee traveled his hands on the side of Fionna, stroking up and down as they continued to kiss. Soon, they broke apart, gasping for air. Fionna stared into Marshall Lee's eyes where he stared back._

_As soon as they had enough air, they started to kiss again, using their tongues this time. Their tongues were having a battle on who was dominate over the other. Marshall Lee won as his tongue trapped Fionna's tongue in her cheek._

_And they had just started._

_Fionna helped Marshall Lee get off his shirt, exposing his fit body._

_"I love you Marshall..." Fionna said, whispering into Marshall Lee's ear._

_"I love you too, Fionna..." Marshall Lee whispered back._

_"MARSHALL!" Fionna's voice said from out of no where. "MARSHALL?"_

"Marshall?" Fionna's voice asked again.

Marshall Lee woke up with a flash over his bed, realizing he was in a dream. He then clutched the blankets below him and wrapped it around him, covering his arousal-ness. Marshall Lee leaned over, in the hope of covering his lump in his pants. Fionna noticed that Marshall Lee was very red, and he was shivering under the covers, as if he was traumatized.

"Marshall, did you have a nightmare?" Fionna asked, walking towards aroused Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee squirmed around and bent lower.

"No-not really, Fionna..." Marshall Lee replied, red in the face.

"Oh, then just a bad dream?" Fionna asked. "Then why don't you tell me about it? Cake always asked me my dreams when I look uncomfortable at times."

"Yo-you don't want to know..." Marshall Lee said.

"Hmm? Why not?" Fionna asked.

It would be a while for Fionna to stop asking.

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys like it? :D**

**No? Yes? Maybe so?**

**Well, thanks for reading! :3**


	14. Chapter 14: 24: Angel 19: Guitar

**A/N: The word 'Angel' requested by Skye Perez (Guest).**

**This is basically only one since I have written this a long time ago!**

**It's 'Guitar', a one-shot from Can You Teach Me?. Some of you have read it, some have not!  
**

**The ones right now I'm cranking out the following words!**

**-Sickness #15  
****-Opposites #16  
****-Fear #31****  
**

**If there's any words that I've missed, please message me in anyway possible! And remember that you can send me words!**

**And 'Kiss' may be one, being all romanticy and all that stuff. 'Wolf' will be a hard one to think of... Actually... I kind of have an idea...**

**Sorry for the delay yesterday as something had come up!**

**Now, onward! :D**

* * *

_**Prompt Word #24: Angel**_

_**There's an angel by my side... From now on and forever...**_

"I'm the angel, my love..." a man with a suit said to a woman.

Marshall Lee and Fionna were watching a movie they had managed to find. And so far, they weren't liking it.

Fionna and Marshall Lee had a small disgusted look as the man and the woman interlocked lips.

"Oh!..." the woman groaned.

"That's it, I'm done." Marshall Lee said, shutting off the movie.

In the click, the scene disappeared, clearing the awkward atmosphere between him and Fionna.

"That was..." Fionna began to say, a little red of what they both had seen.

"Odd, weird?" Marshall Lee suggested.

"Yeah, one of them." Fionna said, looking into the ground.

Marshall Lee floated in the air, in a relaxed position until Fionna asked a question.

"What did that man mean when he said that he was an angel?" Fionna asked Marshall Lee.

"Hmm?" Marshall Lee said, directing his attention by turning his head towards Fionna. "Well..." Marshall Lee said, floating close to Fionna.

"He said that he's the one, the angel that'll never her side no matter what happens." Marshall Lee explained. "I think I've read or seen that an angel's duty is to protect and serve."

"Oh..." Fionna said, thinking about what the man was saying.

"Thinking about the kiss, Fionna?" Marshall Lee said, knowing what Fionna had just said.

"What?!" Fionna said loudly, turning red of what Marshall Lee was implying. "I just said, 'Oh' !"

"My point exactly." Marshall Lee said sticking his tongue out. "Anyway, you can say I'm your angel, Fionna."

"Huh?" Fionna said, puzzled.

"Remember that I'll never leave your side and will always protect you in the time of need." Marshall Lee said, smiling a little towards Fionna. "It's funny that I'm part demon, but remember that, Fionna. I'll never leave your side."

* * *

_**Can You Teach Me?**_

_**Prompt Word #19: Guitar**_

_**Fionna finds an acoustic guitar in Marshall Lee's closet.**_

"Hey, what's this, Marshall?" Fionna asked, getting an object out of Marshall Lee's closet.

Fionna took out an acoustic guitar and held it out in front of her.

"That?" Marshall Lee said and floated over to Fionna. "It's an acoustic guitar." he said, landing on the ground with his feet.

"It looks so different from your bass." Fionna said, looking over to see Marshall Lee's axe-shaped bass in the far corner of his room. "Do you know how to play it?"

"Well... it's been an awfully long time since I last played it." Marshall Lee said, as Fionna handed the guitar to him. "I just know the very basics."

As he grasped the neck of the guitar, something small fell onto the ground.

"A pick..." Marshall Lee said, picking it off from the ground.

With the arm of the guitar in his left and his right arm around the head, Marshall Lee strummed a few chords.

"Wow... It's still in tune." Marshall Lee said in amazement. He then began to slowly flow a stream of notes.

Fionna watched in amazement and blushed a little as Marshall Lee looked wonderful with the acoustic guitar.

"Um... can you teach me?" Fionna asked.

Marshall Lee stopped playing and looked at Fionna. And he smiled.

"I'll try Fionna. But like I said, it's been such a long time for me. It's like new to me. And if you don't get it, it means you just need a better teacher." Marshall Lee sat on the ground and then gestured Fionna to his side.

Fionna sat close to Marshall's right side and he wrapped his right arm around Fionna.

"Um... Okay, let's start with basic chords." Marshall Lee said. "Put your fingers like this." he said, grasping Fionna's fingertips and gently putting them over the corrects frets. "Now, press those down firmly."

Putting the pick into Fionna's other hand, he then said, "And now with the pick, you strum all the strings."

Fionna strummed the strings slowly at first and started to maintain a steady stream.

"Hey, that's good!" Marshall Lee said, chuckling a little bit. "Now let's try a different set of chords."  
Guiding Fionna's fingertips again, he placed them in the correct frets.

"And with this finger you put this waaay over here." Marshall Lee said, guiding Fionna's fingertip softly kind of far.

"Ow... My fingers are starting to hurt." Fionna said, looking at her fingers, the strings leaving a small indent.

"Well with practice, it won't bother you as much." Marshall Lee said. "I'll just do the chords and you just can strum, okay?" Marshall Lee said.

Fionna nodded and both of them sat there for a long time on the acoustic guitar.

* * *

**A/N: Well? :3**

**Angel was pretty simple, I thought of Fionna being the angel and Marshall Lee being the demon! But that changed when I thought about it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello everyone. This is DeluxeMagnum, finally here for an announcement. Lately, I've been into _My Little Pony _and very passionate about it. Passion creates motivation.

And I've lost passion for Adventure Time and Ib - the two stories I write about.

If you see this on the stories, I apologize. One day, my passion will relight. I WILL be back to finish what I started.

I'm much more active on FimFiction now and you can find me there.

But for now, I DeluxeMagnum is walking out on the stories with this chapter.

**PLACED ON HIATUS**


End file.
